Uprising
by TehMudkipz13
Summary: Galaxy is a blind genius. Orchid is a sarcastic dictator. Copper is a shy breeder. Amethyst is a short coordinator. Together, they are deadly and can bring the world to shame. As long as Galaxy stops tripping all the time, Orchid stops bullying the grunts, Copper stops being such a Gold fangirl, and Amethyst stops being such a Ruby. Food, Yellowmetal, Emo and Shortpersonshipping.
1. Intro

**I know, I write way too much pokemon stuff. But I felt that Galaxy's story had to start being told. And yes, I know I spend too much time writing this stuff.  
Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Pokemon Adventures. I only own Galaxy and all of her amazing-ness.**

All my life I've gone without ever knowing where I am. All I can remember is hearing, and feeling, and tasting, and smelling. But I've never actually seen our earth. I was born blind.  
I also grew up never knowing my parents. They gave me away when they found out I was blind. Who did they give me to, you ask? They found me the worst possible home imaginable.  
They gave me to Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket, to use in his experiments.  
Of course, Giovanni tried to get rid of me any way he could. And he had his reasons. He already had a son, and he didn't want my ugly face around him or Silver. Said I'd, "scare the baby half to death."  
Unfortunately, my problem only became worse with time. My hair grew out greasy and untameable, and was the nastiest shade of orange out there. My skin was constantly oily, and always red for some unknown reason. My eyes were a murky shade of brown and had no life to them whatsoever. The lashes that framed them were translucent and offered no beauty, and my brows were thick and dark, contrary to my real hair and lashes. I was a weakling, a midget, a gorilla, and the worlds ugliest person all rolled into one hideous package.  
Of course, all this came from Giovanni himself. He hated my guts. He wished I were dead so I weren't his problem. In fact, I would have been dead if it weren't for the fact that I was the brains behind his operations. I was a better leader of Team Rocket than Giovanni ever was, according to Cyrus.  
But that could never happen. With my looks, I'd just scare Team Rocket into leaving and joining other teams of evil. Thats just how ugly I was.  
That, and the fact that I'm completely blind and would just end up walking into my own death.

**Sorry about the shortness...I couldn't come up with anything else due to my little sister and her friend being annoying. Meh...**

**I promise the next chapter won't be so completely pointless (at least, I hope)!**

**Review if you want Galaxy to survive the next week living with Giovanni!**


	2. The New Guy and the Old Bastard

**So, for those of you who read this and CARE, yes, Galaxy survived. And now, for an actual story. I hope.**

I woke up one morning already dreading the day. Now, usually I dread all mornings because it means I have to deal with people, but this time, I was dreading it far more.

Then I realized it was the day of the Meeting. Yes, Meeting with a capital M. Thats because this Meeting was important. All of the leaders were coming together in Rocket Hall in order to meet the leader from the new group, Lysandre, and his team of evil, Team Flare.

The Meeting was not gonna be pretty, especially with my ugly face running into stuff. And if the rumors I'd overheard the grunts saying were true, then Lysandre was not going to be pleased with my presence. He was apparently picky about looks and wanted everything to be stylish.

Guess who's dying first?

"Galaxy, Mr. Giovanni requests your presence." A grunt came in and told me.

"Tell him I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I say.

"Fifteen? He'd most likely prefer five." This grunt was apparently new.

"I'm blind, dumbass. If you want me there in five minutes, you get me there yourself." I growl in what I think is the direction of the grunt, but knowing me I'm probably wrong.

"Sorry Miss, I didn't know." The grunt apologizes. Wait, Miss? Did Giovanni not tell him that I don't matter except for my brains?

"Don't let anyone hear you calling me Miss. Otherwise, you're in huge trouble. You copy?" I tell him (or her, I can't tell) and get up off my lazy ass.

"Okay. Here, let me help you get there." He offers, grabbing my hand.

"Thanks. But why are you being so nice to me, even though I'm hideous?" I ask.

"...I can't tell you right now. But I will later." He says, leading me to where Giovanni awaited my presence.

Who was this kid, and why was he defying Rocket Law?

"Ah, Galaxy, that's a new record." Giovanni's snide voice cuts through to my ears.

"Well, nice to not see you too." I retort.

"So I assume you've heard about Lysandre coming to Rocket Hall, and the fact that you're screwed when he sees you." He remarks.

"Thats why I'm gonna throw myself off the roof." I state.

"Wait, you can't do that!" Is that...worry in his voice?

"No, I can't. I don't even know where the fuck the roof even is." I smirk.

Tch. Giovanni couldn't function without me, since I basically run this place.

"That mouth of yours is going to be your downfall." He states.

"Yeah, I know." I shrug. "Don't give a shit, though."

"Have you ever given a shit about anything?" Giovanni asks.

I ponder that. Has there ever been anything I've truly cared about? Obviously, not anything he ever gave me.

Then all of a sudden memories come flooding into my brain of when I didn't live with Giovanni, and the boy I befriended.

"I had a friend. I haven't seen him in about ten years, but I still care about him." I say at last.

"Ha, good one. Imaginary friends. That's cute." Giovanni snickers.

_He's not imaginary, _I think.

"Back to the Meeting. I told Lysandre about your...problem. And he has a solution so you don't hurt people's eyes." He says.

"And? Is he just gonna kill me off?" I respond.

"No. He's going to have his scientists operate on you."

"You mean like plastic surgery?"

"I prefer the term DNA reshaping."

"Fine. But I'd better get anestesia during the operation."

"Deal."

I was sitting in my room after the conference with Giovanni when the same grunt from before came in.

"Miss Galaxy?" He politely asks outside the door.

"Mhm?" I mutter.

"May I come in?" He asks.

"Sure. But you better have a chocolate offering for me." I smile.

The door opens, and then closes again. My hand is picked up and something is placed inside. I feel it, and it feels just like a Hershey's.

"You're the best, ya know?" I say as I open the mouthwatering treat.

Barely audible, he mutters, "You used to say that all the time."

I don't think I was supposed to hear that.

"Did you say something?" I ask, as if I hadn't just heard it.

"No." He covers up.

This was something I needed to investigate. Who was this boy, why was he so nice to me, and why did he talk like he knew me?

**YAY! Finally done! I haven't updated shit in a long time, wow. OOPS. But hey, at least its done. **

**Also, Frosted Sweet Pokepuffs to anyone who guesses who the grunt is. **

**Any kind of Pokepuff to anyone who reviews.**


End file.
